


Украдкой

by timewalker



Category: The Thorn Birds - Colleen McCullough
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Twincest, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: -





	Украдкой

Бесполезные попытки отлепить: руки матери, тихое ворчание, с которым она накрывает сползшим на пол одеялом, снова руки, отстраняющие две прижавшиеся лоб ко лбу головы, ворчание, ворчание, вздох. Как они умудряются только просыпаться утром свежими, как капельки росы, отдохнувшими и полными сил — эти обхватившие друг друга мёртвой хваткой, словно и во сне утверждающие свою неделимость мальчишки, слившиеся близнецы, что, возможно, почли бы за величайшее счастье родиться сиамскими. Так же, как и в детстве, спят, но уже с трудом умещаясь в кровати вдвоём: взрослые парни, девчонки заглядываются, но стеснительные — ужас. Наверное, такие и не женятся. Каково это, быть близнецами: невозможность отпустить часть себя, нежелание?  
Мать прислушивается.  
Что-то волнует Фиону, но она не может объяснить это себе. Что-то благополучно забытое. Такое, что происходит украдкой, такое, что будто ворованное — действие неправильное, порицаемое, словно давно канувший в воды временной реки роман юной девушки и женатого, годящегося ей в отцы чиновника. Повторение — отчего-то неусвоенный урок. Фиона уходит, притворяя дверь, и думает о дочери.  
Тихая ночь, тихий сон знают, что она права, но права не полностью.  
В темноте не видно, что одинаково изогнутые губы искусаны. Раньше, чем дом заснул, они прижимались так близко, что дышать было трудно — получалось урывками. Что пальцы касались и сравнивали: одинаковая твёрдая плоть под пижамными серыми брюками, одинаковая, если просунуть руку под резинку, курчавость жёстких медно-рыжих волос. От изгибов проступающих под кожей ствола вен до количества мокрых сбитых вдохов — равная доля присутствия, объёма, занимаемых в мире, равный вес ощущений и чувств. И равное — на пальцы тёплой липкостью — семя: оно — часть своей половинки, и невозможно просто вытереть руку, зато, поднеся её к губам, слизать — солоно, жарко и правильно. Темнота — только их. В ней нет места чужому присутствию, как нет в жизни близнецов места разделению и попытке сшить себя с посторонним, замкнутой системы человеком. Губы повторяют это ночь за ночью. Руки — следуют.  
В газетах, доходящих до Дрохеды в последнее время с задержкой, обещают начало войны.  
Впрочем, не страшно: попади они оба под грядущий призыв, всё равно никогда не расстанутся.


End file.
